


Texting

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has gone to the military and is texting with Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> A short story belonging to Falling in Love

Just a quick one to let you know I’ve arrived safely. Miss you already. Love J

_Thank you for letting me know you’re alright._ _Love you too SH_

\----

Oh God Sherlock they’ve really got me working here! I hardly got any spare time left! How are you? Miss me? J

_Of course I miss you but if you’re working that hard you don’t have time to miss me much, good! SH_

Don’t be ridiculous! I miss you terribly! I have some time off now. Fancy some phone sex? ;)

_Is that a good idea you think? You at the military having phone sex with a man?_

Probably not but I’m all alone now. Everyone’s gone off to some field expedition and I wasn’t needed. They won’t be back for ages!

_And how does that work, phone sex while texting?_

You’ve never done that before? Oh gosh I’m getting all giggly here! Phone sex with the tall dark handsome Sherlock Holmes! If only I could hear that baritone voice of yours. But that’s not a good idea. I’d come immediately if I’d hear that!

_Oh for God’s sake John!_

I’m seeing you now, all flustered because I said that! Aren’t you?

_Shut it!_

I knew it! Right here goes nothing then, I’m going to unbutton your shirt, which one are you wearing?

_The purple one, do we have to do it like this, John?_

My favourite and yes we have to! I need you Sherlock!

_Alright then, still feeling rather awkward about it; I’m unbuttoning your shirt._

I’m wearing a jumper.

_Right, that does it, John. If you’re going to be like this I’m uncomfortable as it is._

No sorry, go on.

_You take off your own jumper and I start with your pants._

Mister romantic.

_John!_

Sorry! I’m unzipping your fly and pull down your trousers. I’m kissing you softly on your lips. God I miss those lips.

_I’m ehm I’m kissing you back and I take off your trousers._

I rub my hands through your hair and slide my hands down your chest all the way down to your erection.

_Oy_ _, what are you boys doing? Is that aloud in the military mister Watson? Shame on you! I would erase those messages if I were you! :D_

What the hell? Sherlock, what?

_Damn, that was Greg, sorry. He just came in and grabbed my phone._

Oh, did he read all that?

_I’m afraid so._

Oh bollocks. Well I’m not so in the mood anymore.

_Greg said ‘sorry’._

Yeah well, bit too late for that.

_I’m sorry John, I’m just not so good at this, maybe in time I will._

It’s alright Sherlock, look I have to go.

_John?_

Yeah?

_You know I love you don’t you?_

Yes I do silly. I love you too.

_I really miss you John, I hope to see you soon._

That will be awhile. I wanted to tell you, they’re sending me to Afghanistan.

…

Sherlock?

_And you’ve waited that long to tell me this why?_

Because I knew how you’d react.

_Which is?_

Like this, going all icy on me.

_I see. So it’s alright to ignore such an important subject like you’re going into a warzone and have phone sex first and drop a bomb on me later?_

Sherlock, don’t be like this.

_Like what?_

Acting all wounded.

_Like you’re going to be when you come back you mean?_

Dammit Sherlock!

_Why?_

Why what?

_Why go into the military and go to Afghanistan?_

Because I wanted to learn to be a doctor and to go into the military and learn to be a doctor was cheaper, simple as that. They pay for my education I’ve told you all that and now I have to go where they’re sending me.

_I could have helped out._

You know I don’t want you to.

_AND I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET YOURSELF KILLED_

Really, now you’re screaming at me?

Sherlock?

Sherlock!

Dammit answer me!

I’m going to call you!

Damn you pick up the bloody phone!

Sherlock!

FUCK!

\----

Sherlock I’m sorry I told you so late. I just, I knew how you were going to react I think. But now I’m going tomorrow and I want us to at least talk before then.

Oh Christ Sherlock!

_I’m sorry John I was occupied. Of course we must say goodbye properly._

What do you mean goodbye? I’m coming back! And when I do I’m moving in with you at Baker Street.

_Yes, yes, of course you are._

Sherlock is everything alright? Don’t overthink it!

_John, I’m scared._

I’m going to call you!

…

‘Hey, it’s so good to hear your voice again. Why are you scared? I’m coming back! Believe that!’

_‘I know that John, but you know me’_

‘Yes I do know you, you are never scared’

‘ _I am this time. Maybe it’s different when it concerns the people you love’_

‘I guess that must be it. Sherlock?’

‘ _Hm?_ ’

‘Have faith in me will you?’

_‘Always John’_

‘I have to go, I do have to finish packing and I’m receiving final instructions’

_‘John? Be careful?’_

‘I will. Remember I’m coming home to Baker Street after my duty is over. I love you’

_‘I love you John’_

‘Bye Sherlock’

_‘Goodbye John’_


End file.
